


Shattered Lullabies and Tear Stained Thoughts

by brittneynr96



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, I cried writing this, M/M, happy ending i swear, jercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:50:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittneynr96/pseuds/brittneynr96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing your bro and secret lover is never easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Lullabies and Tear Stained Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was supposed to be posted about two or three weeks ago but I write slow and I'm lazy. Special thanks to mrey94 on tumblr for writing two pieces of this and helping me, go follow her on tumblr, she's amazing. Also special thanks as well to my internet friends Savannah, Nina, and Dana. You guys are the best. Love you girls.

It was days like today, that were extra hard on him. It's already been a few months since he's been gone and it's taken its toll on his mental stability. Building shrines for the Gods kept him busy and kept his mind off of him, it let him forget for a bit. And that's what Jason desperately needed at the moment. To forget. Not him, no not him, Jason didn't want to forget him. He wanted to forget what Tartarus did to him, what he did to himself.

Building the shrines let him forget that for a bit, moving on wasn't as hard on him when he was away, being at camp Half-Blood was the hardest part. After he...left..Jason couldn't take staying at camp much longer, it held too many memories. Too many amazingly painful memories that Jason misses dearly. He couldn't take staying in his cabin by himself or sitting at his table alone. Whenever he and Hazel would visit they would sit at the Hades table with Percy and Nico and they called it "The Big Three" table. Mr. D gave them dirty looks for it but Chiron let them slide a few times but still made them sit at their own tables most of the time. It didn't make sense to them to have to sit alone, when they could just sit together. After Percy left, Jason, Nico, and Hazel couldn't bring themselves to continue the tradition, it didn't feel right without Percy. Nothing feels right without Percy.

For the first few days after it happened, all Jason felt was numbness. He couldn't believe Percy was really gone, it was like a nightmare he couldn't wake up from. For the first few nights, Jason would sneak into the Poseidon cabin and curl up in the fetal position on Percy's bed, finding comfort in his scent. Chiron knew about Jason sneaking out of his cabin and into Percy's but he didn't say anything, he understood Jason was having a hard time coping with his death and let it slide.

Whenever Jason would wake up in the morning he half expected Percy to be sitting at the Big Three table with Nico and Hazel waiting for him. Jason just can't believe all of this is his new permanent reality, Percy's really gone and there's nothing he can do to bring him back. Gods, Jason remembers getting that Gods awful call from Annabeth telling him of his best friend and secret lover's death.

_Jason had a feeling something wasn't right when he woke up. He didn't know what it was but something was just off about today. Hazel could sense it too and that's what freaked Jason out even more. Even the daughter of Pluto could tell something was seriously wrong but neither of them knew what it was. Whenever they told Reyna about their suspicions she gave them each a worried look but gave them each permission to go to camp Half-Blood to check things out to make sure nothing was wrong. As soon as they were about to leave for camp, Hazel froze mid step and her body went stiff and her eyes widened. Jason gave Reyna and Frank a worried glance. Soon Hazel was on the ground._

_Jason watched as Hazel fell to her knees crying and screaming, now he was worried. He knew something was seriously wrong, but he didn't know what. He watched as Frank ran to her side and held her close as he tried to calm her down, rubbing her back and placing many kisses on her head as Hazel cried. He and Reyna stood to the side, not knowing how to help their friend, she needed Frank. They decided they'll ask her what's wrong once she's calmer and able to form coherent sentences. Jason felt helpless as he watched Hazel cry for five straight minutes, and she didn't seem like she would be calming down any time soon. Jason was about to call Nico for assistance when he heard her mentioning 'Percy'. Reyna and Frank's eyes widened in surprise and Jason was instantly at her side._

_"Hazel, Hazel what's wrong? What's wrong with Percy?" Jason was frantic now. What did Percy do this time? Jason had a bad feeling in his gut but he didn't want to admit it. There's only one reason why Hazel was able to sense something about Percy and he didn't like the reasoning behind it and he refused to acknowledge it. It couldn't be true, there's no way. All of a sudden a image of a crying tear stained cheek Annabeth and Piper who was crying and holding Annabeth back, came into view. No..this can't be good._

_"J-J-Jason.." Annabeth cried out as she clutched her camp necklace._

_"Annabeth what's wrong?" Reyna stood behind Jason as she watched Annabeth and Piper with teary eyes._

_"H-He.." Annabeth choked out._

_"He what? Annabeth what did he do?"_

_Annabeth cried into Piper's neck and Piper ran her fingers through her hair as she cried. "Jason..Percy's gone.."_

_Jason felt like his world was crumbling before him. Percy can't be gone. He's the savior of Olympus, the fates can't be that cruel._

_"N-No..he can't be..Piper don't lie to me..Where is he?"_

_Piper cried more and shook her head. Annabeth whimpered out and looked back at him, "H-H-He k-killed himself.." Annabeth choked out and sniffled. "These past few days he hasn't been himself, always angry, always losing his temper, snapping at everyone, including Chiron. He attacked another camper today."_

_Jason zoned out everything else around him and fell to his knees. At that moment, Jason swore that his whole world started to slow down. He ignored everyone around him screaming out his name and trying to get his attention, the only thing he could focus on was what Annabeth said, **"H-H-He k-killed himself..".** How could Percy do something like this? Jason experienced pain, he was abandoned as a child, he was stabbed with imperial gold, getting knocked out time after time, watching two of his close friends fall into hell, losing his best friend in the war against Gaea, even though he did come back after two months with some island chick, but nothing compared to the pain he was feeling now. Nothing comes close to the feeling of losing the one person you truly cared about more than anything, the person you love with every fiber of your being. Nothing can compare to the pain of losing Percy. And the worst part is, being able to prevent it but not being there to stop it._

_**"H-H-He k-killed himself.."** Jason kept hearing Annabeth's voice in his head. **"H-H-He k-killed himself.."**_

Jason felt his heart clench at the memory. He was currently in his cabin at Camp Half-Blood getting ready for the funeral. He doesn't know how long he's staying at camp but unfortunately Reyna has to leave for Camp Jupiter right after the funeral, she can't leave New Rome without a Praetor for too long. She along with Frank, Hazel, and Jason came whenever it happened but then she had to leave again right after and she came back yesterday for the funeral today. Frank can't stay long either since he's co-praetor and Reyna can't watch over a whole legion alone, but Reyna gave him permission to stay for one more day at camp. Hazel, like Jason, is still undecided. Reyna demanded she is to stay at camp with Nico and the others as long as needed.

Jason sat down on his unmade bed and looked at the picture of him and Percy together on his bed side table. The picture was of the two of them sitting on the grass near the lake with Percy's head in Jason's lap and both of them laughing at what Jason remembers as one of their terrible bro jokes. He didn't even know the picture was taken until Nico sent it to him as "proof" that he and Percy were dating after Jason denied that they weren't. Jason saved the picture immediately. That picture is his personal favorite and a reminder of better times, a reminder of how happy Percy was at one point, a reminder of what Percy used to be. Percy and Annabeth were alright for the first few two weeks after the war but they still had their moments where they would scream out in the middle of the night with nightmares and they were snapping at people everyday but it was expected after their fall into hell. But then things started going down hill fast. They were fighting constantly, always yelling at each other, losing their temper with everyone, threatening other campers, threatening each other. Their once happy idealistic relationship was gone and replaced with anger and tears. Many people, along with Jason, thought they could work it out after Tartarus but they were wrong. Tartarus changed them.

Jason remembers the day they broke up, he was in the infirmary with Will and giving him a long chat on how he better treat Nico right or else when he heard Annabeth screaming at Percy and other campers yelling out for help. When he and Will got to the training arena they found Percy pinning another camper, a son of Nemesis, to the ground and glaring down at him with a look of murder on his face, and a crying Annabeth screaming at him to stop before he kills the kid. It took Jason, Will, and an Ares kid to pull Percy off of him. Whenever they did manage to pull Percy off the kid, the Apollo kids quickly took the demigod to the infirmary and Annabeth was instantly in front of him crying and yelling at him for losing his temper. They ended up in a screaming match and then that's when Annabeth mentioning she was scared of him. Percy calmed down and looked like Annabeth just ripped his heart out with her dagger. He looked like a wounded puppy and Jason just wanted to hold him close and cuddle him. They broke up right then and there and that night is when Jason and Percy's secret relationship started.

Their relationship didn't stay a secret for very long, the Aphrodite and Hermes cabin figured it out pretty quickly when they noticed Jason and Percy sneaking in and out of each others cabins late and night and in the early morning. Jason put the picture down and sniffled, he didn't know what to do. He was feeling lost, the feeling was like walking through a dark tunnel, with no lights to guide the way. It felt like the time when he was left alone in a camp full of strangers, he was three and his mother and sister were no where to be seen. He was scared, sad, and confused. Just like he is right now. While he was struggling to get out of bed and actually get the courage to go to the funeral, he heard a knock on the door. Resigned, he let out a quiet 'it's open' and watched as Piper entered his cabin and sat on his bed, waiting for her to say something.

"Look, I know that you're broken and that you feel like you are never going to be happy again, but things will get better. I promise, and I know that there's nothing I can say that's gonna change the fact that Percy is gone forever, but I understand how you're feeling right now. Maybe I wasn't in love with him like you are, but he was my friend and one of the kindest and one of the greatest people I've ever met. So I just wanted you to know that if you need something, I'm here for you." Piper finished with teary eyes. Jason couldn't take it anymore and started to sob and cry like a little child as Piper pulls him close and holds him tight.

"It's okay Jason, I'm here, it's okay." Piper tries to calm him down and Jason just relaxed in the embrace and closed his eyes tightly, hoping that all of this is just some terrible nightmare that he'll soon wake up from. After a while, Jason lets go of her and starts to put on his suit. Obviously he's wearing one, after all, this is an important event. He feels empty, and just wants to sleep forever to forget the pain but he knows that's not the solution, so he manages to fix his hair a little and walks through the door. Piper takes his hand, and together they walk towards to the beach to where everyone else it.

When they arrived to the beach everyone was already there waiting for them. Annabeth attempted to smile at them, taking them to the middle of the beach where the open coffin where Percy's body rested. Around it was Sally, Paul, and Poseidon, the three of them look exhausted and destroyed. The Gods allowed Sally and Paul access into camp for Percy's funeral today. Jason wasn't surprised to see Poseidon there, after all Percy was his favorite son. Near them was Nico, who was holding hands with Will as they both cried. Frank, Hazel, Reyna, Rachel, Leo, Calypso, Tyson, Ella, Chiron and the rest of the head counselors of the other cabins and a few roman demigods. Dionysus was in the back with the rest of the Gods. Jason watched as Chiron stood in the middle next to the coffin and called everyone's attention.

"Today we are saying goodbye to a big hero, a powerful demigod and a brave soldier, but above all, a loyal friend. A kind person and a funny kid who never gave up of failed to protect his loved ones. It's going to be hard, and we are never going to get used to his absence, we are never going to forget the sound of his laugh or all the things Perseus Jackson has done for us. Above all I want to thank him. I invite you all to do it with me."

Everyone said a quiet 'thank you' and Jason mumbled it with a broken voice. He was feeling like someone invisible was ripping apart his soul and his heart. Chiron was right, all of Percy's victories and all the battles and wars he's won, they would never forget. The most important thing was the way he was always helping others, the way his smile could light up someone's bad day(especially Jason's), how Percy always stood up for what's right and put his life in danger to save others. And above all, his kind heart. Those were the things that made Jason fall in love with him in the first place. While Chiron was talking, he was about to break down right then and there, but held it back. He swallowed back the tears and tried to be strong for Percy. But he was hurting, he was hurting so bad. His heart was in pieces, and the feeling of emptiness, of loosing something vital to him didn't leave. He knew why, Percy was gone and he would never see him smile again, never sleep with him again, make love with him again, or hear his laugh. Percy was gone and he was lost, he didn't know what to do next. Living felt senseless.

It was the moment to say goodbye to Percy's body, he walked over to the coffin slowly almost in fear. When he saw Percy laying there, pale, lifeless, and in his Camp Half-Blood shirt and favorite jeans, the tears started to roll down his face. He didn't even try to stop them this time. He touched Percy's hand and whispered a quiet and meaningful 'I love you, always have and always will. Bye babe.." and walked away, finally allowing himself to fully breakdown. Jason didn't know who pulled him into their arms, but he latched on and cried his heart out.

After seeing Percy's pale and lifeless face, Jason felt like he was about to throw up. He couldn't handle seeing the dead body of his best friend, as the person that he loves. Because he was truthful about his last words to Percy: that he'll love him forever.

Annabeth stood up and started to talk, "I know that my relationship with Percy has had better days, and that I may be the reason why... why he- he.." she started to cry but quickly recovered. Annabeth was a strong person, and seeing her like that, broken, made Jason feel even worse. "However, he was a great hero, a nice person and the best friend I could've asked for. We've been through hell and back, and I'm never going to forget what he's done for me." She finished her speech and touched Percy's hand. Then, she kissed his forehead and muttered a 'goodbye seaweed brain' while crying. She went to sit and Poseidon took her place next to the coffin. He looked tired and stressed, and by his expression Jason noticed his deep pain.

"We are going to miss him, I'm going to miss him. He was my favorite son, the best son I ever had. He wasn't the most powerful, but he was the kindest. Perseus Jackson was caring, protective, selfless, always trying to help other people. So I'm saying goodbye to my best son, to a great demigod, but most important: to my little boy." Poseidon went to sit next to Sally again, and she started to cry. Apparently, she wasn't going to give a speech. So Jason waited with the others until the sun went down. At dawn, with the stars shining above them, Chiron finally buried the coffin.

After the ceremony, Jason started to run with no real goal in mind. He just wanted to run away, to make the pain disappear. He ignored Nico and Piper's calling out to him and fell to the ground. He screamed,cried, and kicked at the ground, resembling a toddler throwing a tantrum on the floor, until he passed out. Not aware of how he got back to his cabin when he woke up the next morning.

 

 

After the shock wore off he felt angry. How could Percy do this to him? To everyone? How could he be so selfish? How could Percy just leave without saying goodbye to him? The more Jason thought of Percy leaving without telling him goodbye or leaving anything behind of himself for him, the more angry he got. He could've at least Iris messaged him or came to talk to him about his pain and depression. Jason would've helped him, they were practically dating for Hades's sake! No, they never told each other how they felt, but Jason knew Percy cared for him at least and they did spend many nights together. Many amazing nights spent in each others cabins moaning out each others names. Jason spent many nights waking up and comforting Percy after nightmares from his and Annabeth's fall into hell and spooning him until the early hours of the morning. And yet Jason didn't get any sort of goodbye from him, not one single thing but yet he goes to Annabeth, and that's what hurts Jason the most. Percy didn't even go to his fuck-buddy-practically-boyfriend but to his ex-girlfriend. Jason gets that they've known each other since they were twelve and they been through everything together but it still hurts.

Annabeth. Jason thought bitterly, the more he thought of Percy, he thought of Annabeth, and the more he thought of her, the angrier he got. Everyone pitied her and it made him sick. How could anyone feel sorry for her?! She's the reason the love of his life is gone! She was with Percy when it happened and she didn't stop him or call anyone else for help to calm him down. She could've gotten help and she didn't, Percy would still be alive if it wasn't for her. Annabeth's a useless bitch and Jason hated her with every fiber of his being. How can the whole camp and camp Jupiter listen to her whine and feel sorry for herself? He was getting tired of listening to her sob story and cry about having to witness Percy's death. If she was sorry she would've stopped Percy and gotten help but she didn't. And because of that Percy took his own life.

Chiron sensed Jason's change in mood, behavior, and lack of participating in camp activities and summoned him to talk about getting help. Jason thought it was bullshit. As Jason made his way out of his cabin and towards the big house, he sent everyone glares as he passed them. He was not in the mood to be dealing with people and he definitely didn't need their worried glances. As Jason walked into the big house he seen Mr. D., Chiron, Nico, Reyna, Will, Thalia, the rest of the seven, and the head counselors of the other cabins. Great, this is exactly what Jason needed. "Nice of you to join us Jason."

Jason resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "What are they doing here?" If Jason was gonna talk to Chiron about his recent behavior, he didn't need anyone else in the room.

"We're worried about you Jace." Piper gave him a worried glance and Jason glared back at her. "Why are they here Chiron? I thought you wanted to talk to me, just me alone. Not with anyone else involved."

"Jason," Chiron gave him a look. "Everyone in this room is worried about you. You haven't been yourself lately, you been avoiding everyone, you haven't been active in camp, and you've been snappy with everyone. I understand you've lost someone very close to you but this is not the way to cope with it." Jason rolled his eyes, what did Chiron know about losing someone special to him?

"Jay we're here for you, you can talk to us whenever you want." Annabeth gave him a sad look. "We wanna be here for you, you just have to let us in."

Jason shot her a venomous look, "Stop. Just stop Annabeth." Chiron went to interject but Mr. D. stopped him. "Stop with the pity party, stop acting like the victim. Just stop! You're right, you could've stopped Percy but you didn't. You didn't do shit to save him! You just stood there and watched! You could've done anything to save him but you didn't! You're just a useless bitch! You wanna act like you tried everything to save him, that's bullshit and you know it!"

"Jason." Chiron interjected, "You need to calm down and talk in a civil tone."

"Why?!" Jason spat, glaring at everyone. "Isn't this meeting about me?! Isn't it?! Isn't this where we're supposed to talk about how changed I am?! You wanted to talk? Well now we're talking! I don't need anyone's help, I need everyone to stop with the sympathy glances and to stop pitying Annabeth like the victim she thinks she is." Annabeth looked at Jason with tears in her eyes but Jason ignored it. "You all think I need help, how about Percy?! You all seen what tartarus did to him, you all seen how it changed him but none of you thought to get him help! When he attacked a camper the first time nobody did anything to get him help!" Everyone looked at Jason in shock.

"Jas-" Jason sent Nico a venomous look, "Don't. Don't even try to defend her Nico, because you're just like her. You could've stopped him just like Annabeth but you didn't help either." Will stood up and looked like he was ready to pounce on him but Nico stopped him.

"Jason!" Reyna stood up and glared at him. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down Reyna! They deserve it!"

"Jason-" Piper went to protest but Jason interrupted her. "No Piper! They deserve it. None of you tried to even save him! None of you understand!"

"No Jason," Thalia stood up and glared at her brother. "You don't understand! You're not the only damn one who lost someone. We all did. Percy was a friend to all of us here, so don't act like you're the only one that's hurting because you're not." Thalia spat, "If any of us could've stopped Percy, we would've but we couldn't. There's a reason why he didn't call you or let you know anything, he knew you would've tried to stop him and maybe you could have, but it's too late now. So stop blaming everyone else and saying we don't know what you're going through because we do know. Do you think the rest of us got a goodbye or anything? No, we didn't. We didn't get any sort of goodbye from him. But the best we can all do now is try to move on and remember the memories we have of Percy."

The room fell silent as Thalia quietly sat back down in her seat next to Annabeth.

"She's right you know," Mr. D breaking the silence from his seat at the head of the table. "He was too far gone, healing him wouldn't have done any good, he already gave in to his inner dark side. Everyone has a dark side, some can control theirs, others have theirs buried deep below the surface, tartarus just brought his to the surface."

Jason looked around the room one last time at everyone's worried and sympathetic faces before leaving quickly. He ignored everyone calling his name as he ran out the big house and towards the beach to his and Percy's spot on the dock. He sat down and put his feet in the water and looked down at the water which reminded him of Percy. A few moments later Nico sat on the dock by Jason and put his feet in the water as well, looking over at Jason. "Finally letting the anger out I see."

Jason looked up from the water and over at Nico, "Why can't you save anybody?"

"Not everyone's capable of being saved Jase." Nico looked at the water and shrugged, "I wish it wasn't true but sometimes it just has to happen."

"I miss him so much.." Jason choked out. Nico hugged him and Jason instantly curled up to his side. "We all do Jase, but bottling up your anger and blaming yourself and everyone around you is going to help anything."

"I just feel so angry, I could've did something. I should've seen the signs! I coul-"

"Jay, listen to me," Nico grabbed Jason's face in his hands and looked him straight in the eyes. "You couldn't have done anything. You're not to blame here. No one is." Nico released Jason's face and Jason sniffled. "Yeah maybe we could've stopped him then, but he would've tried again when he was alone. You heard Mr. D, he was too far gone, you couldn't save him. It's like Octavian, if I could've saved him I would've but there was no changing him."

"Everyone thinks I've completely lost it." Jason said still a little bit bitter about everything.

"They're worried about you. You were a bit over the top back there, but I get it. You're angry. You have a right to be angry given your situation." Nico turned his gaze back to the water. "But you need to let the anger go. Being angry and holding a grudge isn't going to bring him back. Trust me, I tried with Bianca." Nico sighed, "I blamed Percy and hated him for her death for the longest time, he broke his promise to me to make sure she didn't die. But it wasn't his fault, she's the one who decided to try to be the hero and fix her mistake." Jason looked at Nico as he looked down, kicking his legs in the water.

"If there's one thing I've learned from Bianca's death is that holding on to your anger isn't going to solve anything. It only makes you bitter. You have friends and family to help you get through this Jase. I didn't. I let my hatred for Percy get in the way of that, but you don't have too." Nico looked back up at Jason with sad eyes. "Piper's right, we wanna help you Jay. You just have to let us in. I know you're upset and hurt but Thalia's right, we all lost someone very special to us." Jason looked down and Nico sighed. "C'mon Jay, let's go see everyone else, they're worried about you." Jason nodded and let Nico take him back to the big house.

 

 

After the anger wore off he started to feel guilty. He realized Nico was right, nobody could've done anything to save him. If it wasn't then it would've been another time when he was alone. He had to stop blaming himself and others for something they couldn't prevent. He still thinks he could've done something to help Percy but Mr. D was right as well, Percy was too far gone. Nothing they could've done would've helped, Percy gave in to his dark side and let the memories from tartarus take over him. But nothing anyone can say will stop Jason from feeling guilty, he knew tartarus changed his best friend but he ignored it thinking he would get better as time went on. It's a working progress for Annabeth, she still has her nightmares and bad days but she is getting better. However, Percy and Annabeth are two totally different people. Percy didn't like talking about his time in hell, he always said he was fine and would change the subject when somebody brought it up. Jason thought it was a normal response because in all honestly, who wants to speak of their time in hell?

Once Jason calmed down and the anger went away he refused to leave his cabin, he didn't feel like facing everyone. All he wanted to do was to curl up in bed with Percy and hold him in his arms again, inhaling his scent. The only time he left his bed was to use the bathroom, but even then it was a struggle for Jason. Nico stopped by every few hours to check on him to make sure he was still breathing and to sneak him food to make sure he's not starving himself. Jason appreciated it but all he wanted was to be left alone. But unfortunately, it doesn't look like that was gonna happen for him.

Jason walked out of his cabin and and made his way towards the Big House for the second time that week. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him in fear that he'll go off on them like he did with Annabeth, and relief that he was finally out of his cabin again after locking himself away for three straight days. He can't really blame them for being scared of him, he did lose his temper and lash out quite badly, but it still stung a little knowing he made people scared of him enough to go out of their way to ignore him. However, Nico and Thalia started watching him to make sure he didn't do anything stupid, or pull a Percy...It was annoying at first, he didn't need a babysitter and he wouldn't do that. But now Jason is happy to know that they cared enough to check on him and not everyone is ignoring him and scared of him. Well Thalia is his sister and she loves him no matter what, but still. It feels good to know people still want him around and he's happy to know Nico and Thalia didn't give up on him just yet, he really needs their support right now even if he didn't want to admit it.

As soon as Jason walked into the Big House everyone stopped their conversations and turned to him with wide eyes. Chiron gave him a small smile and Mr. D as always, kept his attention on the pinochle game he had going on with Chiron. "Good to see you finally out of your cabin Jason." Leo was the first one to snap out of the shock of seeing his best friend finally out of his cabin and gave him a small nod. Jason gave him a small smile in return and sat down by Thalia who gave him an awkward side hug. "I'm glad you decided to join us."

"Well you did kinda force me out of cabin by threatening me."

"I had to get you out one way or another and it worked pretty well I must say." Thalia gave him a smirk.

"You're just lucky I love you." Thalia rolled her eyes and playfully punched him in the arm. Jason winced a bit and turned his attention towards the door when he seen Annabeth walk in with Nico and Will. Annabeth looked a little startled that Jason was there and she froze a bit. The action kinda stung a bit but Jason understood. He did lash out at her and blame her for Percy's death three days earlier but that didn't mean it hurt any less when she looked at him like a deer caught in the headlights. Nico gave her a little nudge and she quickly reverted her attention back to the floor and sat by Piper at the other side of the ping pong table.

"Okay great, everyone's here. Jason it's great for you to join us. We know you've had a rough time lately.." Chiron gave him a sympathetic smile, "But it's great to have you back out of your cabin. We've missed you in Capture the Flag."

"Yeah man," Leo interrupted from his spot on the side of Clarisse, probably using her as protection in case Jason lashes out again, "We can't win a game without you. Clarisse kicks all of our asses."

"That's because you're all weak!"

"And that's because you have the Athena and Apollo cabins on your side." Travis pointed out. "All we have is a bunch of Barbie dolls and a grape vine on our side." Mr. D gave Travis an annoyed look mixed with a glare at the reference to his only living Greek son Pollux. "Point is, we need you back Jason."

Jason shook his head, "Sorry guys, I'm gonna sit out for a while." Leo and Travis whined and Jason smiled slightly. "I decided to go and finish the shrines, to get my mind off things."

"You're leaving?" Chiron gave him a curious look.

"Yeah, I really to finish the shrines. The longer I put it off, the longer it'll take to finish them."

"So you're not gonna play in one more game of capture the flag before you leave?" Leo pouted. Jason chuckled and shook his head. "No sorry guys. I'm sure you can manage without me. Piper's a good fighter. I'm sure she can lead you guys to victory." Piper gave him a small smirk and wrapped an arm around Annabeth's waist. "Of course I can Grace."

Jason smiled and looked around the room, "I would just like to apologize to everyone I insulted and hurt the other day. I was angry and unfortunately you guys, my friends, were the ones I took my anger out on. I'm truly sorry about that guys, none of you are to blame for Percy's death. Annabeth," Jason turned to look at her, "I'm really sorry for how I've treated you lately, you really don't deserve that. I was cruel and out of line to tell everyone to stop pitying you. Percy meant a lot to you as well, you and Grover known him much longer than anyone else here, I had no right to tell you that you don't understand what I'm going through. I'm really sorry." Annabeth sniffled and stood up and hugged him tight. Jason quickly returned the hug and held her close as she cried softly into his chest. After a few minutes she pulled away from the embrace and wiped her tears. "I forgive you Jay. But you were right, I should've done something."

"Annabeth there was nothing you could've done."

"I could've called you during! Maybe you could've talked some sense into him! I could've call-"

"Annabeth," Jason grabbed her shoulders, "It's not your fault. You tried to calm him down. I wouldn't have been able to. It's you, it's always been you. You're the only one he would've listened to and he didn't. You tried and that's all that matters now. It's in the past." Annabeth cried more and fell back into Jason's embrace.

 

Jason thought being away from camp building the shrines would've helped with the pain, but it's not. Camp may hold painful memories but at least while he was at camp he had his friends around him constantly to talk to him and to pull him out of his cabin when he's been away for too long. Building the shrines, he has nobody to talk too or anyone to pull him out of work when he's been working to hard. During the day, building the shrines took his mind off of everything for a little bit and it kept him busy but at night was the worst. He just laid there, not being able to sleep, his mind instantly going to his deceased lover. This was the worst part about being away, he couldn't stop his mind from thinking about Percy and he had nothing to take away the pain. At least while he was at camp he could sneak out of his cabin and sneak into Percy's and crawl into his bed and act like Percy was there, or he could sneak off to see Nico and Will and they would calm him down. Here, he has no one.

After tossing and turning for two straight hours, Jason gave up on sleep and sat down by the water, hoping to find some kind of comfort. He watched as the waves crashed against the rocks violently. The ocean has been pretty rough since Percy's death, it's freaking all the mortals out, making them think it's some kinda tsunami or something. But Jason and everyone else knows it's Poseidon grieving. Sitting down by the water and watching the waves gave Jason an odd sense of comfort and soon he fell asleep.

_"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Jason woke up to a small weight on top of him. An adorable little blond boy with sea green eyes staring back at him, a toothy grin making its away on the little boy's face. "Yay you're awake! C'mon! Papa's making blue pancakes!"_

_Jason chuckled and picked up his son and carried him to the kitchen where a very handsome dark haired male was at the stove making blue pancakes. The male turned towards Jason, a smile instantly finding it's way to the man's face at hearing his son's laughter and seeing his husband. "Good morning Sleeping Beauty! Ethan, did you wake Daddy up again?"_

_Jason smiled and put Ethan down who instantly ran to his father's side and smiled. "You told me to wake him up." Percy chuckled and kissed his head, "Shh, that's supposed to be a secret." Ethan giggled. Jason looked at the two with a smile but he couldn't shake the feeling of pain and guilt. This didn't feel real, he's not supposed to have this, he doesn't know what he did wrong but he couldn't stop from feeling guilty for whatever reason. Percy looked back over at his husband once their son left the room to go watch his daily routine of cartoons, and walked over to him, pulling him close. Jason instantly leaned into the touch and sniffled. "Babe, what's wrong?"_

_"I-I don't know..I feel guilty.."_

_"Did you do something wrong?"_

_"I don't know.."_

_Percy kissed his head, "Babe you have nothing to feel guilty about. You shouldn't feel guilty about something you didn't do." Percy held him close and smiled, "Now c'mon, you can help me finish breakfast." Jason chuckled and sat on the counter by the stove, "Don't you remember the last time I tried to help cook?"_

_Percy chuckled, "Oh yeah, you nearly burnt the kitchen down trying to make toast."_

_"It was your fault! You wouldn't make me food, I had to do something or starve. And I'm pretty positive Nico wouldn't like it if I died of starvation because you wouldn't feed me." Jason said smugly. Percy rolled his eyes placed himself between Jason's legs and smirked at the younger man, "Well if hiding from Nico and running from his skeleton army means I can sleep in past 8:30 every morning then I guess it's worth it." Jason gasped and slapped his husband's arm causing the older man to laugh. "World's greatest husband of the year right here." Percy just smirked and lightly kissed him, his lips barely brushing over Jason's. "I know, I'm pretty great aren't I?"_

_Jason wrapped his legs around Percy's waist and leaned in and kissed him. Percy eagerly returned the kiss, his hands going to his husband's waist and under his shirt. The kiss, much to Jason's disappointment, was interrupted when the fire alarm went off making the two men pull away quickly. Ethan ran in the kitchen and whined noticing his blue pancakes were burnt. "Daddy you promised you wouldn't burn the food this time." Jason got down from the counter and picked up his son, "I didn't burn it this time buddy. It was all him." Percy just stuck his tongue out at his husband causing Ethan to giggle. "I was a bit distracted." Jason just smirked and kissed his son's head._

Jason woke up, more depressed and guilty than ever. The dream felt so real, it was painful. He can practically hear Morpheus, the God of Dreams, laughing cruelly at him right now. He wanted nothing more at the moment than to be back at camp and sneak into the Poseidon cabin and crawl into Percy's bed.

 

 

"Nice of you to join us Jacob."

"It's Jason sir."

"Whatever." Mr. D rolled his eyes. "Dear Chiron, here, thinks you should go back to Camp Jupiter."

"What?"

"Jason," Chiron gave Dionysus a look, "What Mr.D means, maybe a change of scenery will help." Jason went to protest but Chiron put his hand up to silence him, "Jason you've locked yourself in your cabin since you returned from building the shrines, we're not forcing you, we're just...suggesting. Maybe Camp Jupiter will help with the grieving process, maybe do things with Hazel, Frank, and Reyna. Could take your mind off things."

"You want me to leave?.."

"It would be in your best interest. Everyone here agrees with it. We just want what's best for you, and staying at camp with the memories isn't going to help anything Jason." Jason looked around the room at all of his friends' guilty faces and he nodded slowly. Maybe Chiron was right, he did need a break from camp for a bit. Each day that passed, the harder it got for him to stay. He couldn't go into the Poseidon cabin or pass in front of it or the lake without getting painful flashbacks of him and Percy together. He desperately needed a break, he just didn't realize until now how badly he needed it.

"Fine. I'll go."

"Jason we're not forcing you to leave."

"I know..you're right. I do need a change of scenery. Maybe Camp Jupiter will do me some good."

"I hope it does Jason."

 

For the first time since Percy's death, Jason smiled. He smiled and for once, it was a true genuine smile, he didn't have to fake it. Being around his old friends at Camp Jupiter felt good, he felt like his old self again, back before the prophecies and everything else. He chatted with Reyna, Frank, Hazel, Dakota and the rest of his old friends in the fifth cohort. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank were happy to see their friend smiling again, they knew Percy's death had made a huge impact on him and they were worried they were gonna lose him too. Reyna knew Jason was strong, but she didn't know how much hurt and pain he could take without completely losing it. She witnessed him lash out at everyone, especially Annabeth and Nico (she almost stood up and strangled him for that one) and she was sure he lost it. But seeing him now, he's like a totally different person. She's still not sure if he's completely sane right now, but for now, she's happy to see Jason out of his cabin and actually talking to people and laughing and smiling without being forced too or giving anyone fake laughs and smiles.

But of course good things never last for Jason. After a week of being at Camp Jupiter his mind started drifting towards Percy again. How could he be so happy and guilt free when his best friend and secret lover is dead? It was like his brain wanted him to feel guilty constantly. Its what he gets he guesses. He could've stopped Percy and been there for him when he obviously needed but Jason ignored the signs leading up to Percy's death and now Jason must pay the consequences.

He remembers when he first seen Percy when he, along with Piper, Annabeth, and Leo first dropped down onto New Rome and he seen Percy standing there in the praetor's toga with two other kids. His first thought upon seeing the demigod was "so that must be Percy, Annabeth's boyfriend. He's pretty hot." He could see why Annabeth loved him. Jason was pretty iffy about the older demigod, they argued for a bit considering their parentage. But it felt good to fight with someone who challenged him like Percy did, finally someone he couldn't easily beat. He didn't mind sparring with other people but it felt like he was sparring with twelve year old newcomers with how good he is. Nobody really wants to spar with him considering who is father is so they never really put up a fight. Well except Clarisse, she always puts up a fight and sometimes wins. She definitely challenged him, but sparring with Percy was different. It was like he was sparring with himself, Percy was unpredictable and it was always a challenge for him.

Jason shook away the thought of Percy and left his friends at the dining pavilion and went straight to his bunk. He ignored his friends calling his name and crawled under his blankets, he didn't want to breakdown in front of everyone. They were all starting to think he's finally getting better, and he is, but he can't stop thinking about Percy and the more he thinks about Percy, the more depressed he gets, and he doesn't want his friends knowing he's depressed again and pitying him. As he laid down in his bunk he couldn't help but remember his and Percy's first time in his cabin.

_That night was the worst, best, and the most insane night of Jason's whole life. He remembered it perfectly (then again, how couldn't he?). He was training with a kid of Apollo, teaching him how to use a sword properly, when he heard a terrible scream. He started to run in the direction of it (it had sound too much like his Percy) he began to worry. When he finally got there, he saw Annabeth and Percy, surrounded by a lot of people, both crying. Percy was lying on the floor, his eyes were lost and filled with pain. Jason stood there shocked for a few minutes and then grabbed Percy's hand and started to drag him to cabin one. Once they arrived, he asked Percy what the hell had happened. Percy looked at him and the next second he was hugging Jason as if his life depended on it. Jason held him tightly and started to walk towards his bed, and then sat on it with Percy in his arms._

_"Shh Percy, it's ok, it was not your fault," he whispered while petting Percy's hair. Percy started to sob again and it broke Jason's heart. Without thinking, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Percy's, he couldn't resist. He was in love with Percy and seeing him like this made him want to wipe Percy's sadness and pain away. Percy returned the kiss hungrily, and grabbed Jason's shirt with one hand. Jason couldn't think clearly, he put his hands on Percy's waist and held him for dear life._

_Percy started to lick the inside of Jason's mouth and Jason thought he was going to die then and there. He began to pull Percy's shirt up and touched his abs while his other hand was tangled in his dark hair. He felt great, oh how he loved this guy. In that moment, when Percy climbed into his lap and hugged him like his life depended on it, Jason stared into that pair of beautiful sea-green eyes, and he knew it. He loved Percy. And not like a friend, not like a bro. He loved him with all his heart. Jason found himself looking at Percy and saying 'I love you'. Percy looked shocked and Jason regretted it instantly. But then the son of the sea god pulled him into a passionate kiss and he felt happy. So happy. They continued their kiss and Jason took off Percy's shirt while kissing his neck and collarbone. The dark haired male started to moan and pressed his lower body against Jason's. Jason took off his shirt and Percy stared at him with lustful eyes. Jason then grabbed Percy's legs and wrapped them around his waist. Percy moaned loudly when he felt his hard on pressed against Jason's, the rest of their clothes joining the abadoned pile somewhere on the floor._

_"You have no idea how long I've been wanting you to do that" Percy said, panting hard._

_Jason smiled at him. He had thought that Percy was still in love with Annabeth, that's why he'd never really put his hopes high. But now, with Percy kissing him as if he'd waited his entire life too, he let go all of his thoughts and concentrated on Percy's soft skin, body heat, and his claiming mouth. Percy laid back down on the bed and pulled Jason on top of him. "Are you sure about this Perce?" Percy moaned out and nodded, "There's lube and a condom in the side drawer." Jason gave him a confused look. "I got it for Nico and he blushed and threw back at me and said how he and Will aren't doing that yet or whatever."_

_"So you just kept it in your bedside drawer?"_

_"Why not? In case of emergencies."_

_Jason just chuckled and shook his head, "You're a dork."_

_"You love me anyway."_

_Jason smiled, "Yeah. I do."_

Jason teared up at the memory and allowed the tears to slide down his face. Why did Percy have to leave? Jason tried to make him happy, he did, but Percy wasn't getting any better, only worse. He wishes he could've done something to stop this from happening, anything to help Percy get better. But unfortunately, like Nico pointed out, not everyone is capable of being saved. And unfortunately, Percy was one of those people, Jason couldn't save him. And that's one of Jason's biggest regrets. Not seeing the signs and not trying to help him soon enough. Everyone, including himself, thought that he and Annabeth could pull through anything, they would get past their memories of being in hell. But even they had their limits, and tartarus broke theirs. Jason just wishes more than anything now that he could've helped Percy sooner and maybe this wouldn't have happened. Maybe the two of them would be dating now, maybe more than fuck buddies who obviously made it clear that they love each other, but too scared to ruin their friendship. Maybe, just maybe, they would be happy.

But now that's all fucked up because he couldn't see the signs of his best friend being suicidal and taking his own life because he was scared to hurt anyone else. But Percy didn't realize, he hurt Jason, and everyone else around him, way worse by taking his own life than any kind of pain he could've flicked on them himself. Percy's death was the most painful thing he's ever experienced in his whole life. Leo's 'death' coming in a close second.

Jason looked around the room and spotted Dakota's stash of "kool-aid", at least that's what he calls it but everyone around camp knows it's not actual kool aid. Jason remembers the conversation he had with Dakota when he first arrived back at camp, how Dakota mentioned if he ever needed a drink to relax or something, he could raid his stash pile since he's trying to slack off. Which won't last long, Jason gives it a week at most. Dakota is addicted to his 'kool-aid' and he'll be running back for more. He got out of his bunk and sat down on the floor next to Dakota's stash and wiped the tears out of his eyes and grabbed an unopened bottle and took a taste. The drink burning his throat as it went down, but in a good way.

The more he drank, the more depressed he felt. It seemed like the more drunk he got, the more he thought about Percy and the more he thought about Percy, the more depressed he felt, and the more depressed he felt, the more he drank. It's a never ending cycle. He doesn't really see the appeal of drinking when you're depressed since it only makes you more depressed, but at the moment, throwing back another shot of whatever in the name of Hades Dakota has in his stash, Jason doesn't care. Because for a short moment, the sadness goes away and a feeling of numbness takes over and he feels absolutely nothing. And in that moment of numbness, he doesn't feel guilty, he doesn't feel depressed, he doesn't think about Percy. And most importantly, he doesn't feel like ending it all right here right now and leaving his friends behind to grieve over his death just so he can see Percy again in Elysium. No, in that moment of numbness, it feels amazing to not feel anything. But then as quickly as the feeling of numbness comes, it disappears and replaced with the feeling of sadness and heart wrenching guilt. Making him want to throw back another shot just to feel numb again.

As the depression comes back and Jason reaches for another drink, he finds nothing but empty bottles and the feeling of depression and just wanting it all to end, growing stronger. He realizes in that moment as he looks around the empty room, he could just end his pain and suffering now. He could do it, he wants to do it. No more pain of going through everyday without his best friend by his side and no one to marry and grow old with. Everyone else has someone and he has no one. If he does it, he won't have to suffer anymore and it could be quick. Painless maybe. But is it really worth leaving all of his friends and family behind just so he won't be in pain anymore? Is he really that selfish to just end his life and not think of how it will affect his friends? Well in that moment he doesn't really care, he just wants to feel happy again. And with a drunken hazed mind, he reaches for the sword, the same sword Percy used to his end his own life, under his bed and grabs a hold of it, ready to just end it all. However, Jason realizes he forgot to lock the door a little too late.

"Jason you been in here almost all day and I-" Reyna opened the door and froze, staring wide eyed at the state of her friend, quickly running to his side and taking the sword out of his grip. "Jason what in the name of Hades are you doing?!" Reyna threw the sword across the room and pulled her friend into her arms and held him close and tight as he tried to fight back and screamed and demanded to be let go to retrive the weapon. "Shh..Jason calm down. No. You can't do that. Please no." Reyna teared up and tried to calm him down. After two minutes of screaming and fighting back, he eventually stopped and held her close and cried into her shoulder, body racking sobs escaping his throat. Reyna held him close and cried with him as she rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"I just wanna be happy again Reyna." Jason whimpered out and fisted Reyna's shirt in his hands and cried more. "Why can't I be happy? I just feel depressed all the time! It's my fault Percy's gone! I should be the one six feet under right now! Not him! Why does it have to be him?! He didn't deserve this! He's the savior of Olympus! He was suppose to have a happy ending. We were supposed to have a happy ending together! We were supposed to get married and have kids and grow old together. But now we can't! I feel so alone, I feel like my heart is shattered and won't ever be fixed. I just miss him so much." Jason buried his face in Reyna's shoulder again. "I love him Reyna, why couldn't he just had stayed? I tried to make him happy, I know I wasn't the best support system, but I could've gotten him help! I could've tried harder, but I'm just the asshole who let his friend die because he was to selfish and caught up in his own feelings to notice his best friend's feelings." Jason sniffled. "I never even got the chance to really tell him how much I truly loved him, how much he meant to me. How badly I wanted him to be my boyfriend." Jason sniffled more and looked down. "I was too worried what other people would think. I just kept denying it even though everyone knew." Reyna looked at friend with sad eyes. "I should've been proud to admit it. Even Nico was brave enough to admit it and publicly date Will and I couldn't even admit it to everyone."

Reyna grabbed his face in her hands and made him look at her, "Jason you listen here. Percy loved you, he knew you loved him. Everyone who looked at you two could see how much you two loved each other. And no one blames you for being worried about what others would think Jason, I was worried when I first started dating Thalia. But then I thought screw it because I'm praetor and I love this bitch more than anything and if they have a problem with it then I can kick their ass. Or Thalia might do it for me." Jason let out a little chuckle and Reyna smiled through her tears and wiped them away. "But Jason all that's in the past. You shouldn't feel guilty. It's not your fault, Percy always changed the subject or walked out the room when Tartarus was brought up. So don't blame yourself."

Reyna sighed and pulled an envelope out of her jacket and held it out to him. Jason grabbed the envelope with his named addressed on it and looked at it confused. "What's this?"

"Nico stopped by earlier to visit and dropped it off," Reyna sighed. "Chiron was going through Percy's cabin and found this envelope addressed to you under Percy's bed. We don't know what's in it or what it's about. Open it. I'll be outside to give you some privacy." Reyna let Jason go and stood up, grabbing anything Jason could use to harm himself with and walked out the door, giving Jason some privacy. Jason tore open the envelope and pulled out Percy's camp necklace and a letter. Jason choked back a sob and clutched the necklace in his hand and unfolded the letter with shaky hands, trying not to cry while trying to read the letter with blurry eyes.

 

 

_Dear Jason,_

_Babe, by the time you're reading this letter it's too late. I'm so sorry you have to find out this way. I wish I didn't have to do this, but I feel like I have too. I'm too dangerous and I can't control myself anymore. I don't want to hurt anyone else, I don't want to risk hurting you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I hurt you. You mean the world to me and I don't want to cause you any pain. You're probably reading this with a glare on your face cursing me and hating me right now, and I can't say I blame you. I hate myself too. But that's okay, because I love you more than anything. Yeah I love you, you big idiot. I may not show it enough or told you enough, but I love you Jason. I love you so much. I just wish I could've been the right guy for you._

_I don't even know why I'm writing this stupid letter, you're probably gonna be too angry at me to even read it and then rip it apart without knowing how much you mean to me. But in all honestly, I'm a coward. I'm writing this stupid letter that's taking a really long time mind you with my dyslexic and all, because I'm too much of a coward to say goodbye to your face. I can't bare to see the look on your face when I tell you that I'm ending it all now. I can't because I know if I do, I'll have to look into your gorgeous blue eyes and it's gonna be enough for me to stop. Because I can't say no to you. You make it so hard for me Jase. You always had me wrapped around your finger with just one look into those beautiful blue eyes. I can't believe I was lucky enough to get the chance for you to love me. And now I'm giving it all up._

_Jason I don't want you to wait your entire life for me. I want you to move on, find a special someone who treats you right, get married, have kids, and grow old with someone you really truly love. I don't want to be the reason you never fall in love again and never get married and experience life. Or I swear you won't get a welcome to Elysium kiss from me. I mean it Grace. Go out and have fun in life. I may not be there with you but I'll be there in your memories. I refuse to be forgotten. So go out and have fun, get crazy (but not too crazy, I don't want to see you in Elysium anytime soon bro). Go get laid. And don't forget to have fun without me and live your life._

_Gods I love you Jason. I really do, I just wish I would've told you more and told you sooner. And don't blame yourself for my death. It's not your fault. None of it is. This is all me. Let my mom know how much I love her and it's not her fault either, she'll probably find a way to blame herself too. I'll see you in Elysium bro. Love you._

_-Percy_   
_P.S. I'm the one who ate the last cookie and made you go crazy thinking you ate it while sleepwalking. Just thought you should know._

 

Jason finished reading the letter with tears in his eyes and chuckled at how lame and how much of an idiot Percy is. Only Percy would tell him to go get laid then admit he was Jason's cookie thief. That idiot, but Jason loves him and always will. Jason stood up from his spot on the floor, wiped away his tears and folded up the letter and put it in his pocket along with Percy's camp necklace. Making his way to go meet up with his friends, feeling a little bit better since reading Percy's letter he didn't know existed.

 

 

It's been about nineteen years since the war with Gaea and Jason Grace, now at thirty-six, is walking along New York with his thirteen year old son, Ethan. Jason had Ethan when he was in his last year of college at twenty three from one of his many one night stands. He regrets the girl but not his son. Ethan Jaxon Grace is Jason's world and he does not regret having him whatsoever. He didn't really expect to have any kids since Percy's death but then Ethan came along which was a huge surprise for him, but he loves him nonetheless.

Ethan has Jason's blond hair, his blue eyes, and above average height but personality wise, Jason guesses he gets it from his mother. He didn't really know the woman, she was just some girl he met in a bar when they were both drunk and he decided to take her back to his dorm room for the night. He didn't expect to ever see her again, much less have a kid with her. But she signed over full custody to Jason and after Ethan was born she left and Jason hasn't seen her since. He's dated a few people in the past few years but he hasn't found the one he wants to settle down with yet. Well, he has, but that's not gonna happen now. Another reason he hasn't settled down yet was Ethan, he wants what's best for his son and for him to be happy. And unfortunately, no one Jason dates are up to Ethan's standards. But as long as he has Ethan, Jason doesn't need anyone else to make him happy.

Not long after Jason and Piper and Annabeth and Percy broke up, Piper and Annabeth got together. It wasn't too surprising considering how close they were, so it was just a matter of time before they started dating. Now they're married and living in California with their two little girls; Sophia and Emery, and a son named Thaddeus. Sophia Elise Chase-McLean is the oldest child at eleven years old with straight blonde hair and kaleidoscope eyes. Much like her name, Sophia is a highly intelligent little girl who easily beat Jason in a game of chess at the age of seven. Jason's sure Sophia inherited Piper's charm speak because she had everyone wrapped around her little finger since she was born and could easily talk Jason into feeding her sweets before dinner every time he visited. Thaddeus the second oldest at seven years old, is another mini Annabeth. He has her curly blond hair and grey eyes but he has Piper's personality. He can easily charm speak anybody into doing whatever he wants but he later feels guilty about it. Emery, the youngest at three, is a mini Piper. She has Piper's tan complexion, her brown hair with Annabeth's curls, and kaleidoscope eyes. But Jason can already tell she's gonna have Annabeth's personality. At only three years old she demands to be read "big girl books" with no pictures whatsoever before bed and is always building things with her legos that Uncle Leo bought her.

Nico and Will are now thirty five, married with four kids, and living in New York. Will and Nico were only twenty and still in college when they had Michael. To say they were terrified would be an understatement but they quickly adjusted with the help of everyone. When Michael was three they decided to get married and not long later they had Bianca. Michael, who's fifteen, is Nico's mini me with the exception of Will's eyes, the only thing he inherited from him. He's always quiet and keeps to himself. Jason's sure the kid took after Nico with the shadow travel because he's always disappearing and appearing out of no where scaring everyone around him, especially Will which causes Nico to laugh every time their son appears behind Will, causing the blond to jump out of his skin each time.

Bianca, who's eleven, has Nico's hair, his eyes, and his complexion but she took after Will with his bubbly personality and healing powers. She reminds Jason of a little fairy, always happy and energetic and dressing in bright colors. Siena and Liam, their five year old twins, are total opposites. They both have Will's blonde hair and his tan complexion and Nico's dark eyes. Siena's personality is more like Nico, quiet and reserved, while Liam is like Will; loud, bubbly, and energetic. Siena is constantly attached to either Will or Nico while Liam is running around talking and making friends with everyone he meets, even the homeless people down the block enjoy talking to the hyperactive blond. That kid always manages to drag Jason and Ethan to talk to his friends every time they visit.

Frank and Hazel, now at thirty six and thirty three, are now married with two beautiful little girls, and living in New Rome not far from Reyna, Thalia, and their kids. Amara, Frazel's eleven year old daughter, and Kali their six year old, are just like Frank, quiet and rarely speaks. Amara has his skin tone and eye color and possibly Hazel's height since she's shorter than most kids her age. While Kali has more of Hazel's skin tone and eye color and possibly inheriting Frank's tallness since she's taller than most boys her age. They both inherited Frank's shifting abilities, which scared Nico and Jason both the first time they babysat for them and they grew a tail and cat ears. Needless to say, Jason is glad he's not the one who reproduced with Frank.

Now at thirty seven and thirty four, Reyna and Thalia are living in New Rome with their fours kids; three little girls and their only son, not far from Frazel and their kids. Reyna and Thalia were the first to start having kids. Jason loves his nieces and nephew more than anything, but they were handful when they were younger, they still are. They're just more sassy now. One of their twins and oldest child, Adelaide, is fifteen and a mini Thalia and Jason doesn't know if that's a good thing or not. She has Thalia's black hair and blue eyes and that Emo punk style about her. She may be short but she has Reyna's personality; fierce, strong willed, sassy, and Reyna's 'don't cross me or I'll make you regret it' attitude. Sawyer, Adelaide's twin brother, is the calmer one out of the two. He has Reyna's skin tone but Thalia's blue eyes. He's pretty chill most of the time but has Thalia's temper and sass. He's very protective of his sisters, not allowing any guys to even steal a glance at his sisters and ready to fight any guy who dares to talk down too his moms and sisters. Thalia and Reyna are proud to say they raised a perfectly well mannered young man who knows how to treat a lady.

Avery, their eight year old daughter has earned the nickname around New Rome as Princess Avery. Avery has dark hair like her mother Reyna and blue eyes like her mother Thalia and loves to be treated like the princess she is. Jason doesn't know where Avery came from since neither Thalia or Reyna are 'girly' but ever since people started calling her princess, she loves to prance around Camp Jupiter with Reyna in her princess gowns and her matching tiara. Jason's sure it's because everyone refers to Reyna as Queen, but whatever the case, no one says no to Princess Avery. Reese, whose five, is another Thalia with her dark hair, pale complexion, blue eyes, and Emo punk style. She even went far enough to wear temporary tattoos so she could be even more like her mother. Reyna wasn't too thrilled to see fake tattoos all over her child but Thalia laughed as Reese explained how she's punk rock now and unicorn and roses with thorns tattoos is what she needs. Avery, like Reyna, is pretty strong willed and hates the word 'no'. "I do what I want I'm punk rock" is her favorite thing to tell people when they tell her she can't do something.

Leo, now at thirty five, is still the same Leo he was nineteen years ago, a flirt but a divorced single dad flirt with two little girls who he loves dearly. Leo and Calypso didn't stay married long, they realized they rushed into their relationship too soon and separated after their youngest daughter Roselyn was born. They ended on good terms and are still friends. They share custody of the girls since they live close by and try to do things together as a family for their daughters' sake whenever they have free time. They're currently living in New York about five blocks away from Jason and Ethan. Arabella their oldest daughter who's ten, took after her father much too Calypso's dismay. Not only did she inherit Leo's fire powers and looks, she inherited his personality as well, a jokester who is already boy crazy much to Leo's dismay. He's dreading the day his daughter gets her first boyfriend. Both Calypso and Leo fear she'll take after Calypso and start crushing on everyone she meets and then end up with a broken heart. Roselyn is eight and took mostly after Calypso. She has her caramel hair and dark almond shaped eyes along with Calypso's singing voice. She also inherited Leo's love for mechanics, always building things out of scraps. Roselyn is definitely a daddy's girl, always attached to Leo, always helping him in the mechanic shop, handing him tools when he needs them and keeping him company. Unlike Arabella, she's quiet and shy around new people. It took her nearly two years before she started talking to Jason.

Jason and Ethan were on their way to visit Leo since they haven't seen each other in weeks. They were in the neighborhood earlier and decided to stop by and visit Sally and Paul. Paul retired from teaching a few years earlier and Sally retired from her writing. After Percy's death Annabeth and Jason took turns visiting Sally, after all she is like a mother to everyone. She even took on the roll of the loving grandmother who spoils her grand kids to everyone's kids. Ethan loves her and refuses to believe she isn't his real grandmother. She did help Jason raise him and babysat for him whenever he needed help or whenever he was overwhelmed with being a single dad. Jason doesn't know what he would've done if he didn't have Sally and Paul around to help him whenever he needed it.

"Ooh dad!" Ethan stopped in front of the candy shop and smiled innocently at his father, "Please?"

"Hmm..I don't know."

"Please." Ethan pouted. "I've been good. I haven't even got sent to the office for being sassy at all this week. It's a new record!" Jason chuckled and shook his head at his son. It's true, it was a new record for Ethan. It seemed like at least once or twice a week he was being sent to the office for sassing off to one of his teachers. But of course to Ethan, he claims it's not being sassy, he's expressing why he's right.

Ethan gave Jason another innocent smile and Jason gave in. "Okay fine. But just because this is a new record for you." Ethan smiled triumphantly and walked into the candy shop with Jason, immediately running off to the comic book section they had in the store to try and attract new customers. Jason ordered his son's favorite candy and looked over at the guy on the side of him who was buying a bag full of blue jelly beans.

"Didn't know many people liked blue jelly beans that much." The guy looked over at Jason and gave him a smile. "Yeah me either, but my little brother only eats the blueberry flavor. Every time we come here he has to get the blue jelly beans or he throws a fit."

Jason chuckled, "Reminds me of an old friend of mine. He had this weird obsession with blue food. Everything had to be blue for him."

The guy chuckled and smiled at a dark haired kid who was talking to Ethan who was smiling and trying hard not to blush. Jason smirked at his son's blushing face. He looked over at the dark haired kid, something seemed very familiar about the kid, but Jason couldn't put his finger on it.

"Is the blond your son?"

Jason smiled, "Yeah that's Ethan."

"He looks like you. Jude! C'mon buddy we gotta go." The kid, Jude, looked over at the guy and smiled. Jason felt his heart drop, he looked just like..no..it can't be. 'Jude' walked over with Ethan and stood by his brother, quickly thanking him for the candy and taking it out his grasp. "Nice talking to you dude."

"Y-Yeah you too.."

"See you later Ethan." The Jude kid gave Ethan, who blushed more, and Jason both a smile. "Bye Ethan's dad." Then he turned and left with his brother.

 

 

"Wait so you're telling me you seen Percy's reincarnation?" Leo looked up from the car he was working on and raised an eyebrow at Jason.

Jason was still at a loss for words, the kid looked just like him but it couldn't be him. But all the signs were pointing to it. Jason didn't wanna believe it, no matter how much he missed Percy, a selfish part of him hoped Percy would've waited in Elysium for him. But instead here he is, well here his reincarnation is, flirting with his son.

Jason rubbed his face with his hands and sighed. "I don't know Leo, the kid looked just like him."

"Okay okay calm down." Leo put his wrench down and wiped the grease off his hands with a towel. "People sometimes look like each other without being related right?" Jason nodded. "Okay so let's not jump to conclusions here, just because the kid looks like Percy, it doesn't mean it is him."

"He has a thing for blue food as well Leo.."

"A lot of people like the color blue." Jason gave Leo a look. "Okay maybe not..but still, let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe you should call Nico. Wouldn't he know?"

"He might.."

Leo sighed and sat by Jason on the bench Rosalyn usually sits on when she helps Leo in the shop, and patted his shoulder. "Look Jay, I know you're upset right now and still in a state of shock, but maybe you're just over thinking this. It could just be a coincidence. I mean what are the odds of Percy's reincarnation living so close and flirting with your son."

"With my luck? Pretty damn high. The fates are probably laughing in my face right now."

"Okay maybe your luck is pretty bad." Jason rolled his eyes. "But it's not all bad. Okay maybe you were an idiot in college who slept around a lot and didn't know how to wrap it up, but you do have a pretty great son as a result." Jason smiled a bit, "So I don't really count that as bad luck. The girl might've been a terrible choice, a truly terrible choice, I mean damn Jase, you sure do know how to pick 'em." Leo laughed and Jason punched his arm making Leo laugh harder. Leo calmed down and looked at Jason with a smirk, "You have to be honest, she wasn't the best choice, but Ethan's a great kid. You're doing good, and he does kinda remind me of Percy a bit. He has a bit of his personality in him."

"If I didn't know any better I would think he's Percy's kid half the time. Sassy and a troublemaker." Leo just smiled. "See Jase, Percy's still here kinda sorta. May not be here physically. Well as far as we know of.." Leo trailed off and Jason bit his lip. "But Ethan is just like him personality wise and Percy is still alive in our memories. And who knows? Aqua Man might be waiting outside the gates to Elysium right now for you as we speak."

"I hope so."

 

 

"It's not him." Jason let out a breath of relief and Nico's statement. "Just some mortal kid with a weird obsession for blue foods and who looks alarmingly similar to Percy. But it's not him." Nico said from his spot on the side of Will at some cafe as they all watched the kids talk to each other at one big table a few tables away. Jason watched as his son blushed and flirted with the kid, Jude, who looks just like his deceased ex lover. Feeling like a giant weight has just been lifted off his shoulders.

"So the kid's not Percy." Thalia said from her spot on the side of her wife. "That's good." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"See Jase? I told you not to worry and jump to conclusions." Leo said, giving the waitress a few tables away a sly smile as she looked his way. Yup same old Leo. "I told you lover boy was still in Elysium waiting for you. You need to learn how to trust me."

"The last time I trusted you, we got kicked out of a random person's wedding by security and got threatened to be arrested just because you thought you could pretend you knew the bride just so we could get free cake and food because we were broke starving college kids." Jason gave Leo a look causing Leo and everyone at the table to laugh out.

"You two are such idiots. Remind me why we're still friends with you two?" Piper said taking a sip of her tea.

"Because you love us dearly." Leo gave Piper a sly smile.

"No. It's not that." Annabeth shook her head and looked thoughtful. "I'm pretty sure its the fact that you always fix our car for us when something goes wrong." Leo pouted and Annabeth and Piper laughed.

Leo just rolled his eyes. "Thanks guys. This is friendship. I feel real appreciated." Jason smiled at his group of friends. Nothing's changed, they're all still the same people he saved the world with and love dearly. This and Ethan is all he needs in life to be happy now. He doesn't need to be married and in love to be happy. As long as Percy's waiting for him on the other side, he guesses he can wait.

 

 

Jason's eight-four, sixty seven years since the war with Gaea, when he's finally reunited with his lover. Jason wasn't afraid to die, he welcomed death like an old fried, Yeah, he hated to leave his son Ethan, Ethan's husband Jude, all four of his grand kids, and his first great grandchild behind, but he was ready to finally see the love of his life again after so many years.

He lived an exceptional long life for a demigod. Most don't make it to their twenties with the constant monster attacks and such, but Jason along with his friends, were some of the lucky ones. He didn't get to live the life he exactly wanted, he didn't get to grow old with his love, but he did get to have a son and watch him grow and get married and have kids of his own and a grandchild. He did get to live to see his grandchildren and tell them stories of his and everyone's lives. He did get to see the birth of his first great grandchild. He's going to miss his family but he knows he'll meet up with them later on and most importantly, he knows who's waiting for him in Elysium.

"Ethan, there's no need to worry. I'm gonna be okay. I know where I'm going and I know who's there waiting for me. Everything's gonna be okay." Jason gave his son a warm smile and Ethan gave him a watery smile in return and took his father's hand in his, "I know you're gonna be okay Dad." Ethan tried not to cry. "I'm gonna miss you so much. You've always been here for me, it's gonna be hard not having you around anymore. I love you Dad.."

Jason gave his son a smile and squeezed his hand, "I love you too Ethan. You always have been and always will be my little boy. You'll be okay, you have Jude and your kids and grandchild. Take care buddy."

"Tell Percy I sad hello.."

Jason smiled and nodded. "I'll make sure of it."

"You better wait for me old man, I wanna meet this Percy guy, make sure he's up to standards." Ethan hugged his Dad one last time and cried.

Jason returned the hug weakly, "Don't worry Ethan, I don't plan on being separated from him anytime soon after so many years apart."

"See you later Dad.."

Jason gave Ethan's hand one last squeeze, "See you later Ethan." And with that, Jason closed his eyes one last time and let death take him.

 

 

The first thing Jason notices as soon as he finishes with the judges is how beautiful Elysium is. The second thing he notices is that he looks like his twenty something year old self again which is refreshing. He really didn't wanna greet Percy again as an old man, Gods know what Percy would say. The third thing he notices is a figure with his back turned to him, standing outside the gates looking into Elysium.

"Long time no see Superman."

Jason's heart skips a beat and smile makes its way onto his face at the sound of the voice he missed oh so much. He walks over to stand next to the figure, smiling at the view in front of him.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Why haven't you gone in yet?"

"I've been waiting for the love of my life so we could walk in together." The male turned towards Jason smiling. "I can't go in without my Blond Superman." Jason smiled and hugged Percy tight. Percy returned the hug and kissed his head.

"I missed you so much you idiot."

"I'm sorry..for everything. I couldn't risk hurting anyone else. I couldn't forgive myself if I hurt you."

"You did hurt me. You hurt me real bad." Percy looked down but Jason grabbed his chin in his hand, making him look back up at him. "But none of that matters anymore. You're here, I'm finally here. I finally have you back now, we can be together again. No monsters, no Gods, or fates messing with us. Just us two together in Elysium."

Percy smiled and pulled Jason closer to him and kissed him, Jason eagerly returned the kiss. "Hmm.." Percy said between kisses, "spending the rest of eternity in paradise with my favorite blond..doesn't sound too bad." Jason pulled him into another quick kiss. Percy took his hand in his and together, hand in hand, they walked into Elysium together. Finally reunited.

 

 


End file.
